


Support

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: So many ways Kakashi wants to give it, so many ways in which he wants to receive it in return





	

**Author's Note:**

> Darlings I think we all need a lil bit of support sometimes.

Some might call him overdressed for the job but after such a long time Kakashi knew he needed to make a good impression. A soft stroke over his pants pocket reassured him that the thick envelope still remained, ignoring the fact he had checked for it when he left the bank and again in the car and one more time before he got out it was still good to check again.

He was more than nervous; he was filled with anticipation. It had been too long since he had come back to this place. He was not a normal person and even among such a suburban neighbourhood it was hard to relax. With each bland little house that he passed with a good garden or huge hedge or tree his eye kept looking for strange movements.

His head kept thinking of scenarios that could happen. Even though he knew the house he was going to was well fortified, well protected it was hard to break old habits. Especially when he had left most the weapons behind.

Considering what he was about to walk into, going heavily armed would do more than give the wrong impression, it would be dangerous in more ways than one. Kakashi cleared his throat in a low cough before he ran a hand across his chin. Having his face exposed was a part of his civilian façade but he would never get used to it. Usually his face was only bare when he had downtime with his special ones.

To have his face exposed so casually just because of his delivery. It was something he would never get used to. Even though he was supposed to do this delivery far more often than he did but duty called, he made it when he could and made arrangements when he could not.

But god he would not pass this up for the world. It was strange but it felt normal. Making the drop whenever he was free, he would have loved to do the drop every two weeks like he was supposed to. Of course the time would eventually come when he wouldn’t have to but there was fun in this too.

The simple orange picket fence was closed but Kakashi easily opened the gate and slipped inside. The grey house beckoned and he tapped his pocket as a reminder once again before he loosened his tie. It was mostly for show anyway. He took a deep breath before he jogged up the steps his dress shoes making the minimum amount of noise. He patted down his hair in an attempt to look tidy before he gave up, he took another deep breath to steady himself, his hands loose by his sides. His hand lifted and went for the knocker hesitated and lingered, his hands drifted from the knocker as he decided on the doorbell.

The loud toll he would never get used to. It was weird but he knew it had been picked because it was loud and it was funny. His ears picked up the sound of laughter in the house and he smiled. He ran his hand through his hair messing up what he had so carefully combed before his hand dragged over to his eyepatch, he hastily dropped his hand when he heard the noise of a key in the lock.

“Daddy!” She was as lovely as he had last seen her and one she certainly had gotten louder since his last visit. Kakashi chucked at her white jumpsuit before he stooped down to scoop up the energetic four-year-old.

“Hello princess.” Kakashi said softly before he gave a soft kiss to her tanned forehead. “You’re as energetic as always aren’t you.”

“Of course she is.” Naruto said lazily. Kakashi’s gaze went from the little girl in his arms to the man lazily leaning against the door in a pair of old green yoga pants and a black tank shirt that was a little too small. “She’s been anticipating your return you know. Right Suki?”

“Sorry.” Kakashi mumbled before he pressed another kiss to Suki’s forehead, he smiled at the squeal he got in response before she struggled to be set down. He obliged and watched in amusement as she disappeared back into the house in a blur of white and yellow.

“You’re usually late to everything but it is nice to see you making an effort.” Naruto rolled his shoulders slowly after his remark before he stepped back into the house. Kakashi followed and locked the door out of habit before he removed the keys and tossed them in Naruto’s direction. “We weren’t close to running out yet you know.”

“Which is how it should be, but September is coming and she’ll be going to school soon.” Kakashi followed Naruto to the kitchen, his nose picked up the smell of flour, oatmeal and chocolate so when they entered the kitchen he was not surprised to see the trays of cookies on the counter. “Snacks for later? Or for me?”

Naruto snorted before walked around the wooden counter, he ran his hand over the polished wood before he took a seat on one the bar stools to shake his head at Kakashi. “It’s for Suki’s play date late.”

Kakashi removed the heavy envelope and pushed it with two fingers in Naruto’s direction on the counter. “Shouldn’t you count it?” He asked when Naruto just tucked the envelope full of money away, his eye lingered on Naruto’s scarred and rough fingers before he switched his gaze to the window full of plants.

“Kakashi, I know you’ll give the correct money.” Naruto sighed bringing Kakashi’s gaze back to him a smile hovered on Naruto’s lips. “You have my neighbours thinking you’re my ex-husband.”

“Well she’s our daughter, I have to pay support and I’m rarely around this is the only way I can do it.” Kakashi slid his hand across the counter and his breath caught when Naruto did not shift his away. “Considering the circumstances this is nothing.”

“How’s everyone?” Naruto questioned, a shadow grew in his eyes and Kakashi nudged his hand against Naruto’s until the other man smiled and nudged his back in response. “I miss them sometimes.”

“They miss you.” Kakashi admitted, “We all do but we’re happy for you too. You represent hope for a lot of them. Are you still going to sessions?”

“Yeah, it helps.” They gaze met and held, Naruto’s blue eyes on his own gaze. “I sleep better now.”

“I don’t doubt that.” Kakashi answered softly.

X

If someone had told him six years ago he would be playing house and family while balancing his mercenary life Kakashi would have laughed in their face. Hell sometimes when he was out in the field it was a strange thing to contemplate.

Their group had always been close, dangerous as well. He had known it would not have lasted forever, some people were not made for such a life yet he had not seen the end of that way of life for Naruto.

The man that had led with a smile that had his own nickname that had spread far and wide. Some would never put the wild untamable berserker to the man that cooed and giggled with their four-year-old daughter.

They all had been growing tired, of the endless fighting. The broken promises and arriving too late. They had become disillusioned and it had been only a matter of time, for Naruto it had been arriving to a hostage situation far too late to do much but avenge.

Even Sakura had been unable to help the dying father. All they could have done; all Naruto could have done was listen to the man’s dying wish. Covered in blood and none of it his own Naruto had taken the new-born baby with him and quit their group the same day.

Kakashi had been unable to walk away from their mercenary life or his lover so he had instead split himself between the two. He was getting old he knew that life was not forever. Yet when he made it home and saw Naruto in such high spirits, saw the way Naruto had relaxed, saw the smile that had slowly left his face had returned he was unable to begrudge him.

Naruto had not been meant for the dark part in their life. He was good at it but he had simply never belonged there. It had killed so much of him. Kakashi had not told Naruto to wait on him he knew they still cared for each other but with a daughter to raise many talks had been put on hold.

It didn’t change the fact that out in the field his thoughts were on Naruto and his laughter, his safety and their daughter. He was not going to make assumptions but he was going to stay by Naruto’s side. By both their sides as long as he was able.

X

“Where are you going?” Naruto asked him curiously and Kakashi paused in the action of putting back on his shoes.

“My hotel.” Kakashi answered. “You want some alone time now right? I’ll be back when Suki comes home from the playdate.”

“You’re so.” Naruto sighed heavily before he laughed softly. “You pay child support but you’re not the estranged babydaddy Kakashi. Unless…” Naruto’s face changed, a dark shadow overtaking it. “Unless that’s how you want it to be.”

“Just giving you space.” Kakashi said softly. “After everything it is the least I can do.”

“Yeah but that isn’t all I want; we raise our daughter but what about us?” Naruto knelt before him his smile crooked. “I can’t go back there, I don’t want to but we, what we are it never started there. It wasn’t grown there Kakashi so there is no reason why we shouldn’t continue here. We were fine before these last few missions. Is something wrong?”

Kakashi lowered his head and smiled at the warm hand that covered his. “I missed you so much.” He admitted to receive a huff from Naruto in response.

“I know that you know.”

“These last few months… makes you think about if it is worth staying.” Kakashi admitted in a soft voice. The hand that pressed the back of his head forward was warm and when his face met Naruto’s shirt he inhaled shakily before he relaxed. “You have no idea how much I enjoy being home with you.” He admitted softly.

“I have some idea.” Naruto whispered. “But you have no idea how much I value everything you give me, your support, your understanding, you have always supported me Kakashi I know it doesn’t seem like much but I want to support you too, talk to me we are family.”

“Yes we are.” Kakashi smiled. “And you have always given me more than I deserve, what you built here, it is so hard to leave. I think of this place and you out there it is what keeps me whole… if it wasn’t for the others I think… I would have left the field and taken a desk job by the point.” He chuckled softly. “You and Suki, you two are the bright points of my life.” He pressed his face deeper into Naruto’s shirt before he sighed. “I love the two of you so much.”


End file.
